


Куда приводят мечты

by aceosmenok



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceosmenok/pseuds/aceosmenok
Summary: Требол и Дофламинго разговаривают после освобождения (каким угодно образом) из Импел-Дауна.





	Куда приводят мечты

Угнанный корабль дозора следовал через Калм-белт проложенным курсом, и ни один морской змей еще не попытался его сожрать — зато они, кажется, сожрали погоню, потому что вот уже второй день кораблей преследователей не было видно. Море, оправдывая свое название, было спокойным, никаких неприятностей не предвиделось, но Требол все равно не спешил возвращаться в каюту — и не он один. После нескольких месяцев, проведенных в Импел-Дауне, всем хотелось как можно дольше побыть на открытом воздухе, так что вся семья чуть ли не круглосуточно не уходила с верхней палубы. Некоторые даже умудрялись тут спать, хотя ночи были довольно холодными.

Требол поискал взглядом Дофламинго, но не нашел — тот успел незаметно куда-то уйти. Впрочем, Требол прекрасно знал, куда именно, и поэтому, осмотревшись вокруг в последний раз и убедившись, что за последние несколько секунд ничего не изменилось, стал спускаться к себе.

Разумеется, он оказался прав — Дофламинго был в его каюте. Он сидел на кровати, спиной к двери, подобрав под себя ноги, и даже не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто пришел. Остальные члены семьи не замечали, как повлияло на него заключение в Импел-Дауне, да и не могли заметить — в целом, он вел себя, как обычно. Но Требол знал его слишком хорошо — лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, лучше даже, чем он сам знал себя — и не мог не видеть изменений.

Это было похоже на первые месяцы их знакомства — конечно, тогда все было гораздо серьезнее, и состояние Дофламинго было куда хуже, но признаки того, что с ним не все в порядке, были теми же, что и сейчас.

И нежелание оставаться одному, особенно по вечерам, было одним из них.

— Эй, Доффи, — Требол подошел к нему и положил руки на плечи, собираясь сказать что-нибудь смешное и дурацкое, потому что именно это сейчас и требовалось. Дофламинго запрокинул голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо и сказал:

— Требол, ты все еще меня любишь?

— «Все еще»? — переспросил Требол. — Пожалуй, я сейчас обижусь. Что это вообще за вопрос?

— Я не то хотел сказать, — Дофламинго поморщился так, что сразу стало понятно — говорить он действительно не хотел, но думал как раз об этом.

— И что же могло навести тебя на такую нелепую мысль? — Требол сел напротив и склонил голову набок, разглядывая его. Ему и в самом деле было интересно.

— Я же сказал, что просто неправильно выразился, — Дофламинго некоторое время помолчал, разглядывая собственные руки, а потом сказал:

— Так ты не злишься на меня?

— Злюсь? — почти непритворно удивился Требол. — Почему я должен злиться? Есть какой-то повод?

— А разве нет?

— И какой же?

— А ты как думаешь? — Дофламинго также, как он, склонил голову набок и еле заметно улыбнулся.

— Терпеть не могу, когда ты ведешь себя как я, — соврал Требол, улыбаясь в ответ. На самом деле, он страшно гордился, и Дофламинго знал об этом.

— Ты первый начал. Мог бы просто ответить на мой вопрос.

— Не мог, — сказал Требол. — Я ведь не знаю, почему я должен злиться, или там вдруг перестать тебя любить, хотя нет — ты же просто не так выразился. Объясни мне, а потом я отвечу.

— Ты серьезно не понимаешь или просто маешься дурью? — спросил Дофламинго и Требол неопределенно мотнул головой. — Так ведь я вроде бы не справился и всех подвел. Из-за меня мы потеряли все, что имели, и попали в тюрьму. Вы все пострадали, — он протянул руку и провел пальцем по груди Требола, в том месте, где под слизью скрывался шрам, — Верго вообще почти что умер.

— В первый раз, что ли, — хмыкнул Требол. Он предполагал, что у Доффи могут возникнуть подобные мысли, но не ожидал, что он действительно об этом думает, причем, довольно серьезно — иначе разговор был бы совсем другим.

— С такой высоты нам падать еще не приходилось, — сказал Дофламинго и тут же добавил: — И если ты собирался мне напомнить, что я-то как раз падал, и с куда большей, то можешь не стараться, я помню и так.

Требол согласно хихикнул. Вообще-то он не собирался ничего подобного говорить, потому что счел это не совсем уместным — но он определенно подумал об этом.

— В-общем, ты понял о чем я, — сказал Дофламинго. Он лег, пристроив голову к Треболу на колени и прикрыл глаза рукой. — Или опять начнешь придираться к словам?

— По-моему, — сказал Требол, — я вот только вчера слышал, как кое-кто выступал с такой драматичной речью о том, что Дресс-роза всегда была всего лишь перевалочным пунктом на пути к…

— Но ты-то должен знать, что это просто херня, чтобы немножко взбодрить народ, — фыркнул Дофламинго. — И не говори, что нет, не разочаровывай меня.

— Тем не менее, разумное зерно в этой херне есть, — сказал Требол. Он погладил Дофламинго по голове. За время, проведенное в Импел-Дауне, волосы у него немного отросли — совсем чуть-чуть, со стороны было незаметно.

— Да, — невесело усмехнулся Дофламинго. — Кайдо сделал свой ход, чуть раньше запланированного, но это ничего не меняет. Нам теперь в любом случае остается лишь смотреть и ждать. Но ведь гораздо приятнее делать это в королевском дворце, а не на забытом всеми богами островке в Норт-блю.

— Ну, все не так плохо, — возразил Требол. — Мы там полжизни провели.

— И я рассчитывал, что больше нам не придется туда возвращаться. В-общем, мне надоело объяснять тебе то, что ты и сам знаешь. А теперь говори — ты злишься на меня?

— За то, что по твоей вине мы упустили Дресс-розу и утратили наше высокое положение в обществе? — переспросил Требол, и, когда Дофламинго не ответил, сказал:

— А ты злишься на меня, Доффи?

Дофламинго повернул голову и уставился на него.

— Если не прекратишь отвечать вопросом на вопрос — обязательно начну, — сказал он.

— Но я ведь тоже был там, — сказал Требол. — И тоже ничего не сделал, еще и так по идиотски повелся и подставился.

— Это не причина, чтобы я… — начал было Доффи, но осекся. — Ладно, я понял, к чему ты клонишь.

Он помолчал и добавил:

— Но это же была твоя мечта, а теперь выходит, что с ней ничего не получилось.

— Почему же не получилось? — сказал Требол. Он нажал пальцем Дофламинго на нос и улыбнулся. — Моя мечта лежит у меня на коленях и, как всегда, ведет со мной идиотские разговоры, так что не понимаю, чего тут не получилось.

Дофламинго отпихнул его руку и тоже улыбнулся.

— Конечно, я не злюсь на тебя, Доффи, — сказал Требол. — Я что, правда должен был отвечать на этот вопрос? Ты в этом сомневался? Никто на тебя не злится, даже Верго. Хотя вот у него-то как раз есть все поводы, чтобы…

— Ты лучше прекрати это, пока я не отправил тебя допрашивать Верго, точно ли он не злится.

— Только не его, — притворно скривился Требол. — Вот Моне допрошу с удовольствием, на эту тему или на любую другую — ты только скажи!

— Ну еще бы!

— Так мне пойти к ней прямо сейчас?

— Не стоит, — возразил Дофламинго. — Подожди до завтра… или до того дня, когда меня вновь одолеют сомнения. Пока что ты меня достаточно убедил.

— Хорошо, — почти шепотом сказал Требол. Дофламинго повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и закрыл глаза.

— Не то, чтобы я на самом деле сомневался, — пробормотал он, — просто хотел проверить.

И Требол, который и так это знал, только молча кивнул в ответ.


End file.
